


Piano Wire, Wound Too Tight

by mssrj_335



Series: Sing Me the Blues [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blues AU timestamp, Blues Singer!Sam, Bottom Gabriel, D/s undertones, Danger Kink, Gabriel is a bossy bottom, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mentions of past injury, POV Sam Winchester, PWP, Scars, Smut, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, a passable excuse to write porn, assassin!gabriel, cheesy af, gratuitous use of pet names, ish, pretentious writing is pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp in my Blues AU, just an excuse to get Sam to sing and sleep with Gabriel. Can be read as stand-alone but better with the first. </p>
<p>Sam can see there's something dangerous about Gabriel, he just can't put his finger on what.  It comes in glances, in the quirk of his lips, in bites and breaths.  But maybe he's ok with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Wire, Wound Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> The song is basically Blue Angel by Squirrel Nut Zippers, with a few tweaks here and there. Again, this is all self-edited and posted. I'm not entirely happy with some parts, but hopefully you think it's ok. Enjoy!

Sam hummed softly to himself as he scrambled some eggs on the stove. Gabriel had still been snoozing in the twilight when he’d left for a run. The fall morning was crisp, perfect for a jog through the neighborhood, and his cheeks burned now with residual chill in the heat of the kitchen.

 

The song he was humming was nonsensical, snippets of a new composition he’d been thinking of while his blood had been rushing. Then something struck in the tune, a little bit of longing, a little heat that rang familiar and right. He needed a new set for the club, and inspiration often struck in strange places, so while his eggs sizzled in the skillet, he retrieved his lyric notebook and scribbled down the words passing through his mind.

 

_Mama never told you_  
~~_How you should_ ~~  
_How you were supposed to treat a boy_  
_And I don’ never want you_  
_To think that I am just a toy_

 

_I know there’s something in you_  
~~_Wild, fearless, free_ ~~  
_In my winding sheets I see_  
~~_And I can’t_ ~~  
_But I would never tell you_  
_That you couldn’t be with me_

 

_Now_

 

He stared at the words on the page, mouth pinching, but he tried them out anyway. He murmured the tune in his velvet voice into the quiet of the kitchen, trying to get a few more words to the page, until he smelled his eggs starting to burn. He snapped to, almost snorting at the sappy ideas running through his head. But no one had to know exactly why he was writing it. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and moved to set his breakfast on the table. Then he jumped, nearly throwing his food to the floor. Gabriel was nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile gracing his face.

 

“Gabe,” he gasped, “don’t scare me like that!”

 

Gabriel smirked and loosened his robe. “Why not, sugar?” he asked in a low voice, sauntering forward. “Maybe I like seeing you all flustered. Sure can’t get you to give me a private show if I don’t do a little sneakin’.”

 

Sam’s grip tightened on his glass when Gabriel inched up and pressed his lips to Sam’s neck, letting his tongue swipe over sweat-damp flesh.

 

“I—I might hurt you,” Sam managed, despite Gabriel’s clever fingers ghosting up his shirt.

 

Then he smiled like a coyote, slinking back, Sam’s breakfast in hand. Gabriel’s honey gaze looked skeptical, despite his obvious size disadvantage, as he eyed Sam and considered his words. The taller man felt his breath catch when Gabriel took a smug drink of his orange juice, cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, looking completely nonplussed by Sam’s claim. Doubtful, even.

 

“Sure, cupcake. Whatever you say.”

 

He deposited Sam’s breakfast on the table and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. And, just like that, the dangerous veneer Sam caught glimpses of was gone, shuttered behind the sweet smile Gabriel shot his way. The shorter man rummaged through the refrigerator, coming up with a leftover chocolate muffin to satisfy his sweet tooth before he plopped down at the table. Sam sat, smiling faintly back at Gabriel before he tucked into his breakfast. He could never place it, but there was _something_. Something lethal about Gabriel that made his skin tingle in anticipation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when Gabriel sat atop his hips, panting and moaning, Sam ran his fingers reverently over every scar he found. He didn’t ask where they came from. He didn’t ask Gabriel how he’d gotten a long, thin slash from his chest to his belly or a gunshot scar on his thigh, or how the myriad of tiny scars that peppered his back came to be. He did know that they hinted at the savage light that gleamed in Gabriel’s eyes when he fucked Sam to pieces. He also knew he didn’t want to see any more crop up. Sam shut his eyes, held tight to Gabriel’s thighs and thrust into his pliant body with abandon, as if he could banish future harm if he held tight enough.  
 

“Sam…say my name.”

 

He heard the request rip through Gabriel, shudder up his spine and spill out his mouth, but he couldn’t reply. Then he heard him again, this time dangerous, demanding.

 

“ _Sam_ , look at me.” His eyes flew open when his lover took hold of his chin. “ _Say my name_.”

Sam groaned and panted. “Gabriel…” He’d never heard himself sound so broken, so far gone. But Gabriel moaned low in his throat, letting his eyes flutter closed, and Sam felt deliriously proud. He dug his feet into the mattress and gasped, driving into Gabriel’s tight heat harder and faster. The shorter man fell forward slightly, bracing his hands on Sam’s chest, digging his fingers into his flesh. _Oh god, oh **god**_ —

 

“Again.”

 

“Ah—Gabe, _please_ —”

 

Gabriel growled and scratched his blunt nails down Sam’s chest, making him heave and babble. Every muscle in his body tightened. He felt like a piano wire, wound too tight. Everything was too much, _too much_ —but he couldn’t look away because _christ what a sight_. Gabriel’s eyes were feral and he was pulling on his own cock, panting Sam’s name over and over and over like a prayer. Sam froze, gasping, pinned by Gabriel’s vicious look.

 

“Say it.”

 

Oh.

 

“Hah— _Gabriel_.”

 

**Fuck**.

 

Then, he was gone, thrusting erratically, coming hard enough to make his vision swim. It was as if Gabriel forgot himself, forgot to hide the dangerous creature beneath warm smiles when he decided to take Sam apart piece by piece, and Sam felt dizzy in the face of it. Sam groaned when Gabriel bent forward, taking hold of his hands and pinning them roughly above his head. His lover thrust against his stomach, hissing at the friction between their bodies. Then, he bit savagely into Sam’s neck and moaned deep in his chest, panting frantically and shaking. At last, he shuddered to a stop, riding their aftershocks until there was nothing left but the sound of harsh breathing in the quiet room.

 

 

Gabriel sat up slowly, massaging Sam’s wrists gently and kissing away the sting of the bite he’d left. Sam groaned when Gabriel pulled away and smirked when he wobbled away to the bathroom. He entertained the thought of following, and quickly gave that up when he found his arms felt like lead. Gabriel stumbled back into the bedroom with a dazed smile and a towel, and Sam giggled.

 

“Something funny, sugar?” Gabriel murmured as he crawled back up the bed and toweled the mess off Sam’s stomach, pressing soft kisses into wet flesh.

 

Sam smiled. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and ushered him up for a kiss.

 

“You better be careful with all that talk,” he said softly, “I might get to thinkin’ you like my voice more than me.”

 

Gabriel smirked, eyes sparking. “Just a perk of the whole package, sweetheart,” he replied with a gentle swat on Sam’s thigh.

 

“I think I have an end for the song,” he mumbled, pulling Gabriel close and wrapping him up underneath the blankets.

 

“Oh? Let me hear it,” Gabriel grumbled as he shifted into a better position.

 

Sam’s stomach flipped uncomfortably. He’d never shared a song that wasn’t finished, and he told Gabriel as much. The man settled against his shoulder and closed his eyes before he said in a sleepy voice, “Don’t you worry, sugar. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Sam cleared his throat and settled into the pillows, feeling tension seep back into his muscles, until he felt something strange. Gabriel was tracing absent patterns into his skin, breathing deep and waiting patiently. Maybe his gut was right and the man was dangerous, but in that moment, Sam figured he could live with it. It was too easy to let him in, too easy to say yes and succumb to the sweet comfort he found in this strange man. He smiled to himself and held Gabriel a little tighter before he blew out a breath and started in a low, easy voice,

 

_“Now I lay me down to sleep_  
_I’m not afraid of what I’ll find_  
_I pray to god my soul to keep_  
_And I pray to you, in my mind_

_Put me out, just let me sleep_  
_Cause I’ve been thinkin’ to myself_  
_What’s better than to have a dream_  
_I’m dreamin’ of a gold angel_

_You’re down deep in my skin_  
_You can stay and cast your spell_  
_Hold you sweet, I’m a devil dreamin’_  
_I’m dreamin’ of you, angel…”_


End file.
